


At the Beginning... with You

by writingramblr



Category: Anastasia (1997), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Barely 2 scenes really bc im a hack, Bickering, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Long lost obscurie Credence, M/M, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Protective Theseus Scamander, Rimming, Slap Slap Kiss, Spanking, there's a lot of porn here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: "...unspoken attraction.""ATTRACTION? To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?""I was only asking a simple question...""-attraction? Ridiculous."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i originally planned to do this for Nano and give yall a 50k redeux like you deserve but alas im lazy and also only care about porn. And i did it on october 28th oops.  
> Enjoy!

“He’s not the missing Obscurial. He’s not even a wizard.”

“Yes Percy, that’s kinda the point. It’s called a _‘con,’_ not a _‘truth.’”_

He glared at his partner, angry at his point being mostly ignored, while their guest, their stand in for the _‘Obscurial,’_ sat glowering in the corner. They’d had this arguement about a dozen times, usually without the subject of the discussion currently present. Percy sighed and glanced over at Credence. Theo had more patience with him after having grown up with a wild younger brother, Newt. Whereas Percy, not so much. He’d been a spoiled only child who refused his destiny being predetermined.

Credence was certainly moody enough to be a twenty year old repressed wizard who could explode into a cloud of red and black destructive power at any second. Or he might just deck Percy again with a punch.

“I think you broke my nose!”

“Good thing you can fix it with magick then, huh?”

That was all he had gotten in retort, no apology or remorse, while Theo had just looked on the verge of laughing. Merlin's beard, he _hated_ trains. He hated travelling on nomaj transport. It was just _so slow_.

“Try not to kill each other. I need to go check our arrival time. We don’t want to miss our boat from Germany.”

A boat to England. How Pilgrim-esque. Percy was ready to get back on dry, steady land. Namely, New York. The entire thing was completely insane, but then again, when had they ever pulled off an easy con? He was left standing in the car and eyeing the boy, who simply stared out the window in favor of looking at him.

“So, I get that you hate me. But you do realize how much money we’ll be getting? We’re splitting this, three ways?” Credence finally tore his gaze away from the desolate icy landscape, and fixed him with a glare. “I don’t hate you. You’re just… treating me like a child. If that’s supposed to help me get in character, it’s not helping. It’s annoying.”

Percy frowned, and then went to sit down opposite the boy. “What do you mean?”

“Your friend’s been nicer to me this whole trip. Why can’t you just… I don’t know… try to act more like him?”

Theo was the epitome of careless, reckless adventurer, and Percy merely was the clinger on, the one who took care of problems and handled duels, while his best friend had his back, among other things. But that had been years ago. During the war. Now they were just pulling con’s to save money and stockpile in preparation for another war. There was no doubt it was coming, but the question was, who would it be between? Nomajs or wizardkind...or worse?

Credence was huffing impatiently, before lashing out, kicking his knee.

“Now you’re _acting_ like a petulant child. What’s to keep me from taking you over my knee, right here, right now?” Percy asked before he could stop himself. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then caught something dark in Credence’s eyes, before his mouth quirked almost imperceptively. “Is that right?” Credence said.

Percy got to his feet and crossed his arms, swaying slightly with the movement of the train, but refusing to break his stance, to lose any ounce of intimidation. Credence blinked up at him, and then, just barely, parted his legs a little, widening his knees.

“Well? Go on.”

Percy’s mouth went dry, and he lost his original plan, coherent thoughts fading into obscurity. Credence continued to watch him, somewhat innocently asking after a moment, “What’s the matter? Change your mind?”

* * *

 

Credence had only been able to put up with the nonsense for so long, and he’d just snapped. Mister Graves and his partner Mister Scamander started out nice enough, but throughout the bus and the train and the close quarters, he was growing rather… stifled. He’d never been outside Russia nor the orphanage for so long, it was almost like his very skin was itching to be taken off. So he’d been a little sharp, and said things he didn’t mean, but the way Mister Graves _reacted_ … oh god, it was like nothing he’d expected. He could almost _smell_ how Mister Graves was sweating, standing there, looking bold as brass and angry, in a way, if not for the darkening of his eyes, and the quick manner he’d licked his lips just now. Credence knew, somehow, he’d gotten him. “Come here.” He said, speaking soft, like when he’d approached that wild horse, and ended up finding his way to the old abandoned castle.

Mister Graves did it again, parted his lips, let his tongue peek out just a hint, and then his arms slowly uncrossed, falling to rest at his sides. Credence swallowed thickly, and carefully shifted over, resting on his elbow on the seat, splayed out longways, so that his ankles met the wall, as he rolled onto his stomach. He could feel his heartbeat start to thunder in his ears, and Mister Graves was breathing hard too, still standing there, looking a bit lost. “Shall I take my pants off, or can you hit me over them?”

He’d had far worse punishments. Switches on his bare hand, naked shoulders, in the dead of winter out behind the orphanage. Being freezing cold and then bleeding was a good way to learn lessons from Madame Mary Lou. But right there, technically at a witch’s mercy in a heated cabin, sprawled on gaudy upholstery, fully clothed, he wasn’t the least bit concerned.

“I was just… I didn’t-” Mister Graves started, even as he lowered himself down onto a knee, putting his hand to the nape of Credence’s neck, petting down the length of his spine, which he could feel even through the fabric of his sweater.

“If you’re a real man, you follow through on your threats.” Credence’s voice sounded a bit strained, even to his own ears, but Mister Graves made no comment. Instead, he ceased rubbing his hand in somewhat soothing circles over Credence’s lower back and lifted it away, only to bring it down right over his ass.

He didn’t jump, he didn’t flinch, he made no sound, but he _did_ feel warmth emanating from the spot, curling in his gut, and his gaze never wavered from the awful pattern on the seats. Mister Graves did it again, and again, until Credence’s backside was more than a little overheated from the contact, and he wasn’t even sore yet. “Are you… is this… okay?” His arousal which had been basically on a shameful back burner suddenly jumped ahead two notches as he turned back to see Mister Graves, halfway leaning over him, almost grinding himself against his free hand, pulling it away too late for Credence not to catch.

“Uh…”

“I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. Theo’s gonna kill me.” Mister Graves pulled away to bury his face in his hands, only for Credence to quickly sit up and reach out, tugging one of his wrists away. He noticed that it had to be the hand he’d been swatting Credence with, as the palm was reddened. Mister Graves’ nostrils flared, and he looked at Credence for a long moment. “I think… you know.”

Mister Graves’ eyes dipped to his mouth, and then he lurched forward, aided by the movement of the train, slotting their lips together in a heartbeat. Credence’s eyes fluttered closed, and he kissed back as best he could, which was to say, very badly.

There was a clash of teeth, a wet swipe of his tongue, and Mister Graves panted into his mouth before urging him back and down, turning his body until he was pinned flat to the bench. Credence’s ass wasn’t quite rubbed raw from the force of the hits, but he was definitely throbbing elsewhere as Mister Graves ground his hips down, and he could feel just how much the man had enjoyed that as well.

He grinned into the kiss, and slipped his hands down, squeezing boldly over Mister Graves’ own ass, before reaching under his sweatshirt, feeling the thin fabric of his shirt, and how it was tucked into his trousers.

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you? Rat me out to Theo once you’ve had me?”

Mister Graves was asking him in him a low rasp. Credence gulped, and then shook his head, frowning slightly. “Why on earth would I do that?”

* * *

 

Because he had compromised the entire affair with one stupid fucking remark? Because surely taking advantage of such a young, beautiful companion who was technically a squib was still very, very illegal?

Since when did Percy Graves care about legality? He was a con artist!

Why was he arguing with himself inside his head when he had a gorgeous creature beneath him, hard as a rock and who had not tried to slap him or punch him again after the shit he’d just pulled?

Credence moved, minutely rocking up, and Percy let out a moan, effectively ending the internal debate. Sex first, then logic, he decided. He lowered himself to kiss Credence again, and felt the boy’s hands dip under his waistband, groping his ass over just his underwear. He couldn’t help thrusting down at that, and Credence’s entire body shuddered in response. “Fuck. You’re just so sensitive.”

“Mmm yeah, happens when you’ve been spanked by a silver haired rogue with a broken nose.”

Percy opened his mouth to argue the point and then two very cold fingers slipped into his underwear, rubbing over the cleft of his ass, and instead, he hissed out a curse in broken russian.

Credence grinned, and leaned up to kiss below his ear, before nipping the skin, “Like that, do you?”

Percy just nodded and moved his own hands to get a better grip on the boy’s slender form, purposefully slotting a thigh between Credence’s legs, with the intent to get him off quickly before worrying about himself. Theo could return at any second, and it wouldn’t do to be caught molesting their money maker. There was always a chance he’d want in, and that would kill Percy.

Being willing to share just, wasn’t his strong suit.

Credence broke away from the kiss to arch his back, and throw his head to the side, exposing his neck for marking, while breathing out a plea for more, which Percy resisted, just barely.

He didn’t want to have to heal the boy either. He moved again, and tried to go with the train, grinding down and up to give Credence some decent friction.

It didn’t take much, he’d apparently been on edge the whole time Percy had been spanking him, which was just, a lovely fucking thought. His own cock was trapped between the hard edge of his inseam and Credence’s leg, while he could maybe have finished from that alone, he _preferred_ a helping hand.

He wasn’t going to dare ask. Not when he could feel Credence stiffen, and then let out a soft cry as he came, warmth blossoming under Percy’s thigh, while his jaw went slack, plush lips parting. He buried his face in the pale skin of the boy’s neck, and muffled another groan, reaching under his stomach to help himself, when he felt one of Credence’s hands right _there_.

He slipped his fingers past Percy’s, and somehow undid his pants and the snap of his underwear, just in time to stroke him off. His cock pulsed wetly over the boy’s fingers, making a mess of both items of clothing. The cold of his hand against the very hot and rather wet skin of Percy’s cock shouldn’t have felt as sinfully good as it did.

“Fuck.” He remained over Credence for a few seconds, catching his breath, shivering with aftershocks, and then reluctantly, pulled away, leaning back on his heels. Percy blinked down at the boy, laying prone on the seat, still lost in his own orgasm, and then charmed them both clean.

No sense leaving them covered in their own spend. He redid his pants and patted his hair while Credence straightened back up. Percy moved off the boy and went to collapse on the opposite side of the cabin, slouching in his seat and the next thing he knew, Theo was slamming into the traincar, babbling about papers, and the change of color. Percy swallowed, and then forced a smile.

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

* * *

  


Credence didn’t seem bothered. Or fazed. By anything.

Percy, meanwhile, wanted to _bury_ Theo after the train nearly exploded under them, and they had to walk the rest of the way to the boat, before hitchhiking the final few miles. Credence, for his part, never complained or asked about the delay. He was actually so damn quiet after a while that Percy was growing concerned. Maybe he’d broken the boy by giving in to such baser urges. Perhaps the entire con was at risk from what he’d done. He couldn’t ask Theo about it without confessing.

So he kept it inside, buried deep. Everytime he looked at Credence and caught him staring back, Percy refused to smile. He had fucked up. Majorly. There were so many rules for what he and Theo did. Things like, _‘don’t fall for a mark,’_ or _‘don’t get attached to locations,’_ and _‘keep your dick in your pants.’_

Technically, he _had_ , not to mention, Credence was the _tool_ , not the mark. So everything was fine. But why did it feel so _un_ fine? The train crash too, had been very, very unusual. It wasn’t normal for all passengers to disappear before an explosion in the engine.

Considering how many nomajs had been traveling with them, the whole thing had been a blur. Theo had kept saying they were lucky to be alive and that was what mattered, but Percy just couldn’t _sleep_ without worrying something was wrong. Credence was just a fake. A squib. He wasn’t really an Obscurial. He just had a lovely face and a good set of acting skills.

Broad shoulders too.

Not that those mattered so much.

The boat was huge, and they had their own beds, unlike the traincar, which had been entirely too crowded for Percy’s liking. Still, he kept finding himself bumping into Credence, and when Theo stepped out for a cigarette and to watch the sunset, so he’d said, Percy was left alone with the boy, _again_.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

He winced. “I’ve been right beside you, for days.”

“Don’t be stupid. That’s not what I mean.” Faint stirrings of music could be heard, drifting down the decks, and Percy’s legs actively twitched, demanding he move. He didn’t want to run, or be accused of such, so he stood, and extended a hand to Credence, a peace offering of sorts. “Dance with me.”

Credence stared at it, and then frowned, “There’s no-”

He must have heard it. As Credence reached out to take his hand, Percy considered the likelihood of being socked in the jaw, and welcomed it. He deserved worse. What he got was Credence tucked into his chest, chin on his shoulder, swaying with the rocking of the boat, wrapped up in Percy’s arms.

“I thought you hated me.” Credence said it more at Percy’s neck, but he appreciated the thought.

“Never. I was just trying to be-”

“Noble.” Credence cut in before he could finish, and he pulled back on the slight spin around.

Percy grinned, “Maybe so. Self preserving. You know, you look quite handsome in this shade of blue. It brings out your eyes.” They were currently caught up in the most dullest of waltzes, but Percy didn’t want to let go of Credence a second sooner than was absolutely necessary.

The music could go all night for all he knew, as he had no idea as to the source. Eventually, he started feeling dizzy, and he knew it was the rocking of the waves combined with the spinning, so he began to slow down.

“I’m feeling a little diz-”

“I know. Me too.” Percy tightened his grasp around Credence’s waist, and then squeezed their linked hands. “Probably from the sp-” Credence paused, and then his cheeks went pink. Percy couldn’t look away,

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we should stop.” Credence’s voice was hushed, a whisper that the music almost drowned out. Percy wanted one thing and one thing only. To know how far down that flush went, and if Credence could possibly make that strangled gasping sound again, from coming, from a kiss, whatever he wanted.

“We have stopped.” Their feet had gone still, though their bodies continued to sway, pressed together. Percy started to pull away, but Credence chased him, nosing in near enough to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” Percy blinked, skin tingling from where he’d been touched. “For what?”

“You said I looked nice.” Percy almost laughed. “Oh. Yes. Well. You’re welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry fucking christmas

 

By the time Credence climbed into his bunk, clad in his standard issue pajamas, he was shivering from cold. They weren’t sailing very far, but it was still the dead of winter, and his blankets weren’t that heavy. He could hear Theseus snoring on the opposite side of the room, while Mister Graves, or Percy, as he’d been asked to call him by now a dozen times, was under him. 

For his safety. 

He’d been told, jokingly. 

He shut his eyes, and saw only black. 

Credence frowned into the darkness, and tried to press forward, to get to the light once more. Usually his dreams weren’t so realistic, or so strange. He kept walking, or thought he was, and eventually, there was a flash of red, then gold, before the dark melted away so fast he had to squint. He was now in a sunny meadow, and a petite girl in a brown dress was waving to him.

“Credence! There you are. Everyone’s been wondering what happened. We’re all at the lake. To swim!”

He couldn’t help laughing at the idea. He hadn’t been swimming in, well, ever. When he got to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the shimmering lake, the girl beside him, Modesty, for of course it was her, tugged his hand, “Come on!” He smiled and told her he’d forgotten his suit. “So?” 

She let go of him and took off at a sprint, splashing into the lake with a fantastic cannonball. Everyone else laughed and then waved up at him. He spotted Chastity and even Mary Lou, wearing a smile, which was odd enough on its own. “Hello sunshine! Jump in, the water’s fine.” 

Hearing his old nickname said in such a friendly tone actively made him pause, toes curling into the rocky dirt. “What?”

The image flickered, and the water took on a menacing glint, almost silvery red. 

“Jump! Stop being a coward. Do something useful for once.” Credence flinched back, almost falling over, as the girls’ smiling faces morphed into hideous gargoyle looking masks. The sunlight vanished, and darkness replaced it once more, while the only illumination came from multiple towers of flame, and  a white haired demon, steadily advancing on him, while the ground began to shrink from beneath where he was laying. “Stop trying to run from your destiny,  _ boy _ . You’re going to break the world for me.”

Credence scrambled backwards and started to run, only to jolt awake, shaking and spluttering as he found himself outside, in the icy rain, right beside the railing, soaked to the bone. 

“Stop! Stop, get away from me!”

“Credence!”

“Mister Graves? Is it you? I kept seeing faces… so many faces.” 

Percy  _ was  _ there, holding him back from the side of the ship, strong arms braced tight around his middle, and he looked down to see himself clinging to ropes attached to the mast. Credence’s hands lifted up to cover his own, wet with tears and rain, and he tried to catch his breath.

“You must have been having a nightmare. I woke up for a drink and found you gone. Then I heard you shouting.”

Credence blinked rapidly, and couldn’t speak for his teeth chattering together, as Percy scooped him up into his arms, and carried him back below decks. He couldn’t stop shivering the whole way, and he’d realized they’d both gotten as wet as if he’d actually fallen overboard. Had he been trying to climb the mast? What was he thinking? Credence had never been one to sleep walk in his entire life. That he knew of at least. 

“You’re going to catch cold if you don’t uh, get out of these things.” 

Percy was saying, speaking low, and Credence looked over to see Theo snoring away, like they’d never left. “It’s okay I’ll just get in bed and-”

“No. He can sleep through anything. Don’t worry about waking him. Come on. What kind of man would I be if I let harm come to the obscurus in my care, huh?”

Credence opened his mouth to answer but his body was wracked by another full body tremor, so he just shook his head. Percy’s hands warmed up fast, thanks to a charm, he guessed, and then carefully peeled off his shirt and pants, tossing them aside in a wet lump before helping him under the covers of his own bunk. “Wait right there.” He moved away from Credence, who curled up tight like a ball beneath the blanket, eyeing Percy as he held his hands over the fabric, and slowly siphoned away the icy water until it became steam. 

He locked the door to their cabin and the room started to fill with warm air, like there was a fire crackling in the middle of it. Percy came over to him and stared for a moment, before managing a smile. 

“All the times I imagined you like this, in my bed, I uh, well, it didn’t start with me rescuing you from jumping off a boat into the ocean in the middle of a fucking hurricane.”

Credence felt warmth trickling down the base of his spine that had nothing to do with magick. 

“You have?” He caught sight of Percy swallowing, how his throat moved, and then something quickened in his chest. “Maybe. What about you, have you wanted more since, uh, the train?”

Credence smiled sadly, “I think so. Yes.” Percy seemed to remember he was still in his own wet clothing as he gave a shiver, and then started methodically undressing, putting his clothing aside in favor of climbing into the bunk behind Credence, and sliding under the covers. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Sharing your body heat. If you don’t mind.” Credence no longer felt frozen to his fingertips and toes, but he was unable to move, as he could feel Percy’s knees tucking in behind his own, while his arms braced over his chest. They were naked together in a rather crowded bunk, and Credence was no longer worried about getting warm, but rather becoming  _ too _ hot. 

Percy’s lips pressed at the nape of his neck, and then down to his shoulder blade, “Alright?”

Credence didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just hummed his most affirmative sound. Percy chuckled, “I’d prefer you told me verbally.” He felt the man’s other hand slide under his waist to join the one splayed over his heart, which then slipped down, right above his groin, fingers gentle but insistently rubbing on his skin, nearly over his cock. 

He was very much warmed up and feeling content enough to get aroused from so much skin to skin contact, and then Percy moved behind him, pushing his own abdomen into the curve of Credence’s ass, so he now  _ knew _ the man was in the same position. “Uh, yes. Please. God… touch me.”

 

Percy had been unprepared to deal with what he’d gone out and stumbled upon, strangely enough, his raging libido had managed to distract him long enough. Credence had been on the upper desk, clinging to the railing, screaming his head off, while surrounded by thick tendrils of smoke, flaring red every so often, like when lightning would strike above. 

A thunderclap must have woken the boy, because no amount of shouting his name had done Percy any good. He’d been fighting him the whole way to get him down off the side of the boat, and when Credence finally snapped out of it, his eyes had opened and been pure white. Percy knew that something was going on. Something Theo needed to be made aware of. But not yet. Not right now. 

Not  _ now _ , when he had Credence, naked and trembling in his arms, tucked away into his bed, and oh yeah, he was naked too. Almost shaking from how hard he was, how desperate for a kiss and a touch to be taken. He was becoming swept away by the strength of his affections, he knew it was pathetic. 

But he still wanted the boy, very, very badly. He carefully withdrew from behind Credence to nudge him onto his stomach so that he could kiss every inch of his exposed back. There were dozens of crisscrossed scars on the boy’s shoulders, all of which had a story, he suspected, though it could wait for another time. Once they were warmed up sufficiently they would need to get to sleep. 

Percy rationalized that a couple orgasms certainly couldn’t hurt in the meantime. So he kept going. Until he reached the soft swells of Credence’s ass, and he simply fell back into the memory of getting the immense pleasure to spank them. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss them, and maybe squeeze a little. So he did. Credence squeaked, and then arched his back, thrusting down with purpose, grinding his cock into the bed, while Percy slowly moved down, dragging his lips from the dip of the boy’s spine to where his ass met his thigh. 

He rubbed his cheek against the soft skin, and kept going. He was determined to kiss every inch of Credence while he had the chance, and that was as good as any. The soft bend of his knee was next, and when Percy pressed his mouth there, with a slow swipe of his tongue over the silky skin, just to tease. Credence gasped, “What  _ are _ you doing?” Percy hummed against Credence and then nipped his calf, before switching sides, repeating the motion and working his way back up to be able to grasp both hands around the boy’s waist, guiding him onto his back, exposing his weeping erection, hard and curved up against his stomach. “Just taking my time. Do you want my mouth on you?”

Credence swallowed and Percy’s eyes followed the movement. 

“Yeah but… I’d like your fingers in me more, I think.” Percy bit back a groan, 

“Where did you hear about that sort of thing?” 

Credence mewled, but that might have been because he’d reached a hand down to stroke over his cock, and swiped his thumb over the slippery head. “I just… ugh, it sounds nice. Please?”

“Anything for you.” Percy leaned in to kiss those perfect plush lips, to halt Credence from worrying them any longer, and closed his eyes while charming his hand slick, and putting it between the boy’s legs, finding the hot fluttering hole.

The feeling of Credence’s ass just around a fingertip was enough to make him fully hard, and he didn’t know how to go about asking to be touched, but Merlins sake, he  _ needed _ it. And soon. “Are you-”

Credence asked him, and then used his hands, one cupped the back of Percy’s neck, keeping him close enough to kiss, while the other trailed down his side, tickling his ribs, and slowly moving between their bodies before finding his cock. 

“Ah… yes.” Percy managed to get out, and then words utterly failed him, as Credence began to jerk his hand, distracting him so much that he broke away from the kiss to shiver over his neck, and kiss every inch of skin he could reach, while carefully delving a second finger inside him. 

“Please… please, I’m so close.” Credence murmured, clenching around Percy’s hand, grinding down. His cock hadn’t even been touched in a few minutes, which was a bit of a crime, Percy realized, though he couldn’t quite make it work. He  _ did _ have a spell that might help. He muttered under his breath, and felt Credence shudder, thrusting up against not-quite-so-empty air, while his free hand kept him from crushing the boy’s body with his own.

Credence continued to stroke his cock, and when Percy curled his fingers inside the boy, there was no more need for magick. He came with a low moan, spurting ropes of white onto his stomach and up his chest and his hand tightened on Percy’s neck. Blunt nails dug into the skin of his nape, as Percy kissed the side of Credence’s neck, sucking a mark on the boy’s skin he’d need to remove before morning. Before Theo saw. “Will you-” Credence broke off, sounding winded, and Percy shook his head. “M’close sweetheart. Not to worry.” 

Percy almost managed a grin, before simply thrusting down, against Credence’s rough palm, and then the boy’s fingers squeezed on the upstroke, bringing him off, spilling over his stomach, adding to the mess of his own release. 

Percy collapsed over onto his side, and inhaled a deep breath, watching Credence touch himself gently, before dragging his fingers through the puddle of white. “Is this normal?”

Percy wasn’t sure what the boy was asking, until he put his fingers in his mouth, and if that wasn’t a way to tempt him to get hard again, nothing was. “Uhhh…” Credence made a face as soon as he’d licked some of it off his hand, and Percy almost laughed aloud. “Not what I imagined.” 

Percy did laugh now. 

“You’ve imagined putting your mouth on me, I’m guessing that’s why you did that.”

Credence flushed pink again, and nodded. 

“Not to worry. It’s not always so potent. Usually your saliva cuts it a little. Now come on, you need some rest. We’ve got the most important stop on our journey tomorrow.” Percy said, a bit reluctantly. 

Credence nodded, so Percy reached over and quietly charmed them both clean, before tugging the blankets back up over their legs. Credence shifted over to curl into his chest, and he almost didn’t know where to put his hands. Eventually they landed on Credence’s side and then around to cradle his head. “Goodnight Percy. Thank you for saving me.”

Percy sighed, “Think nothing of it. That’s my job.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants plot rundown pls go to @truetomorrow on tumblr and search for her original post. This is not affiliated or inspired by the prompt from the fb prompts tumblr, its been in the works since july. So please dont think i stole this.  
> Tl;dr  
> Credence was abandoned in the russian orphanage around age 8, 3 yrs before he would have gotten a hogwarts/ilvermorny letter, all evidence of magic beaten away etc.  
> Gg has been on the hunt for the rumoured most powerful obscurial in the world, as has Dumbles, to prevent a magical apocalypse. As luck would have it, the two con men Theo and Percy find him first, all on a mission to London to swindle the old man Dumbles. Things happen, Gg tries to kill Percy and fails, Theo admits he's got a crush on cre but here in this fic he's a one man, man. So percy and cre sail off into the sunset (metaphorically) and theo ends up meeting Al eventually at MACUSA while chilling in New York. The end.


End file.
